Deadly Sin
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Translation of "Pecado Capital". Lust it's a kind of sin which nobody can't run away from, Esther and Abel are not the exception. ¿ How they fell in the temptation? Lemmon Ab/Es


_Ok..this is my first attempt with a translation of my own work( thanks to Elly3981 for the encouragement to try the translation ;D) , I'm not very skillfull with grammar and syntax but I hope it is at least a decent thing xD If you find mistakes or something, please tell me, I'm always looking forward to improve.. Now the story is set between the mission on the empire and the visit of Esther to Albion :) I hope you enjoy it. And remember this story contains some references to religion and that kind of stuff, blabla..please if you don't know what Trinity Blood is about.. don't read or you'll be confused as hell xD_

**I don't own the characters,names,original idea etc,etc.. ( I wish I could own Abel..and Cain and Kampfer..and Hugue..hmmm.. )**

* * *

They were hungry and soaking. They just ran away from the thugs of the city meanwhile the rain kept falling over them; they kept walking until they found a little hotel with a cozy ambience.

The hotel owner put his steady eyes on Esther meantime Abel was chit -chatting and trying to get two rooms just for the night, the next day the Vatican will send them some money to get back to Rome.

- There's just one room, because the city is crowded those days and many visitors come here - the man said behind the counter - The room have a size king bed, a love seat, bathroom with hot water and a fireplace. It costs 100 Dinars, you're lucky - Esther and Abel pouted at the same time. They had no other place to go, and of course sharing a room wasn't something exciting.

- We have no more options - Esther whispered - I'm really tired, I don't think I can't walk to other Hotel.

- All right, we take it - said Abel to the owner.

- well, follow me - replied the man looking them intently, they were God's servants and it was kind of weird the two of them staying in the same room however it wasn't important, the only important thing was the money he was going to receive in the morning - Here - He stood before a maroon door and gave them the keys - If you need food, you can found me in the counter of the parlor, of course, it would be charged to your account.

-Thanks, sir...- said Esther almost yawning.

- See you tomorrow then - said the owner before he left. Abel opened the door and both entered watching the small place; it wasn't the best place in the world but at least they could sleep and get rid of the cold with the fireplace and a hot shower.

-The bed is yours, Esther - the Crusnik commented meanwhile he was trying to ignite the fire on the fireplace.

-But Father, you're taller than me, I can sleep in the couch easily and...

- No, No, Esther. You're gonna sleep in the bed- He kept trying to make some fire - I can sleep anywhere, even the floor, I don't care - He lifted his shoulders, turning to see her - You should take a hot shower, you're going to catch a cold.

- Yes, But... I can't put my clothes again, they're soaking and I was thinking on hanging it near to the fire but...

- Don't worry, we'll figure it something - He smiled and she felt kind of strange - Go - Abel turned to the fireplace. Esther thought that there was a certain overprotective feeling coming from him, nevertheless she went to the bathroom not caring too much about it, she was feeling very tired.

She took her shower slowly, the hot water was delicious and she wanted enjoy it as much as possible, but the skin of her fingers was getting wrinkles which indicated she must go out. She put her underwear altogether with her soaking chemise which it was pale rose with straps, then she froze holding her nun uniform. _! I can't go out like this!_ , She said to herself alarmed and blushing. But she if put her clothes again, she was going to catch a cold...

-¿Esther? - The manly voice startled her - ¿Are you okay? You have been there for a long while and I was wondering what on earth could have happened to you.

- I'm fine, I'm fine - she said a little restless

- Ermmm... I left a blanket on the handle of the door, and then you... you can cover yourself when come out. Tell me when you're coming out and... and I'll turn around - His voice sounded weird.

- Oh...thanks...I'm...I'm coming out - With her soaking clothes in hand, she opened the door and stuck out his head making herself sure that Nightroad was not facing her; it wasn't like she didn't trust him but she wanted to be sure. Esther took the blanket and put it on her shoulders to get covered. Hung up the clothes near to fireplace and sat up in front in the carpet; all meanwhile the tall man was not facing her. - You can turn now, Father - She noticed that Abel wasn't wearing his cassock, shoes and socks, we was only wearing his black pants and the black collar shirt that he use under his uniform. He nodded then accommodated his round glasses and gave her a soft smile before entering in the bathroom.

When Esther was sure that his co-worker wasn't going to get out of the bathroom soon, she uncovered a little part of her skin hoping that the heat of the stirring fire in the fireplace could reach her skin and her tired and aching body; she was dozing but her wet clothes and the great hunger she felt was keeping her from rest, at least she was under a safe roof and was with someone who was going to protect her not matter what. Esther kept looking at the dancing flames as if she was in trance, the yellow and orange rays of light were catching all of her attention and filled her with a feeling of comfort and warmth. The girl smiled lightly while her eyes were shutting automatically, but the bathroom door flew open and her daze vanished.

-I'm sorry, ¿were you falling asleep? - Abel made a funny face while he was accommodating the sheet that hung over his shoulders; holding his shirt and pants at the exact height of his waist, covering his underwear and a section of his torso. Esther blushed, covered his body fast and fixed her gaze on the fire. However that interesting mental image of Abel, kept dancing right in front of her eyes; the silver, rebellious and wet hair falling over his chest and covered shoulders was something that she have not ever imagine; he even wasn't wearing his round glasses. It was almost as if he did it in purpose, but it couldn't be known, Abel was so clumsy and featherheaded sometimes that nobody could guess the truly intentions behind a lot of his actions…- ¿ Esther?

-¿Ah? - She didn't looked up

-You were dozing, ¿didn't you?

-Ah, yes - she whispered- but it doesn't matter -In that moment her stomach groaned by the hunger, she flushed meanwhile the priest exploded in laughter - ! It's not funny! - She got angry while the red stained her cheeks even more. He hung his clothes, got closer to his cassock and grabbed a plastic bag, then sat next to the red haired girl; he opened the bag and fortunately it had oat cookies and chocolate and nuts cupcakes. He gave her the half of the content in the bag, after that they started eating in silence for several seconds.

- I'm sorry ...that I can not give you a decent meal - He spoke with his mouth full - I wish they pay me more, Caterina is so greedy with me. She doesn't count with the fact that I'm hungry all the time and I'm not alone anymore, and...

- It's Okay, Father. I am content with this. Thanks –She paused -. At least we're not running under the rain anymore. -A small smile played on her lips. He could be silly or pretend to be, could be clueless and a little whiny, but yet always sought the welfare of others regardless of his own. -It was delicious, thanks again - said Esther finishing her food and staring at the carpet.

-You're welcome - he said.

The closeness between them at that moment made her feel somewhat bewildered, it wasn't the first time she shared a room with the priest, but after he had shown his other side being a Crusnik and everything they had spent together in the empire, Esther felt closest to him even though she didn't know much about the life of Abel, there was a certain feeling of intimacy bubbling under all the layers of distance that might exist between the two of them.

Esther yawned and rubbed her eyes, and sleep overcame, her eyes felt heavy. She shifted in her seat with a hint of uneasiness and frowned.

- I think I'm going to sleep now, I can not put up with being awake for more. - Esther's voice was merely a whisper, as if she were telling a secret to the man besides her.

- Wait - Abel told - the ... the clothes ... you're wearing, ¿is it still wet? - She looked in a strange way at him but then nodded - you'll catch cold - his voice had a tinge of disapproval.

- Whatever. Apparently it can not be avoided -She sighed

-You should wait until it dries - Abel looked thoughtful - you can... you could recline in my shoulder ... if you fall asleep while you wait ... in front of the fireplace until ... your clothes get dried. - Cleared his throat and looked at the fire with a certain distance in his gaze.

His affection for the girl had grown for some time, he was her protector when she could not take care of herself, but his affections had became different and it was difficult accept all, especially by his own past of pain and grieve for the death of his beloved and he didn't know if he could afford any kind affection for someone else. In addition to the affection there was some attraction...

- Ermmm ... - the hesitation in Esther's voice caught his attention; she seemed tense but then relaxed her shoulders and sighed - well ... well. – She moved closer towards him then slowly reclined on his arm; he was pretty tall that so she did not reach his shoulder. The warmth emanating from his skin through the sheet was comforting and warmed Esther's cheek; the girl didn't miss the soft scent of sandalwood that characterized him.

- Ummm ... ¿Better? - Abel asked her with certain tenderness, she simply nodded. It really felt comfortable being at his side, but wondered whether it was right or not because she has never been this close with him although she was falling asleep quickly, not caring about anything else but sleep.

Esther felt a hand tucking the blanket and she blinked, then the same hand affectionately placated her tousled hair and held her a moment by the arm -You are falling as you doze - there was a humorous twist on the manly voice. He paused a moment - Let's see ... -Abel put his arm around Esther's shoulders and she felt overwhelmed in a second, stared half surprised and half embarrassed, even she felt her cheeks turning pink but he simply gave her a soft smile_.¿ What's going on?_, the red haired girl asked herself closing her eyes and feeling so shocked with Abel's arm around and his body so close to her. _¿Why he does this?,_ The nun felt an impulse of getting up abruptly and just go to bed but otherwise she didn't want to, She just wanted to stay there, in silence. Abel felt the tension in her shoulders and dropped his arm.

- Sorry ... - He avoided her eyes - I do not ... I just wanted ... I just want you to be comfortable, I am so sorry. - Esther noticed the change in the tone of his voice, something was not quite right. She searched his eyes to understand what it was but the eyes with the color of a winter lake shunned her.

-Father...

He turned to her; a small sheepish smile graced his face. One of Abel's hands rested on Esther's cheek, his thumb wiped of the corners of her mouth some cookie crumbs while laughing and the girl looked at him bewildered and ashamed. A momentary impulse led Abel to brush the thin lips with his thumb gently, caressing them like as if they're were rose petals. In one way or another they were tempting, and he knew he should restrict his impulses, and not come back to very old habits of getting carried away by the bad combination of opportunity and irrational impulses, but this time he just couldn't control himself.

Quickly he approached his lips to Esther's, like a child stealing a kiss from the girl he likes; the contact was exquisite, and he immediately noticed it then retired to watch the reaction of the girl. Abel could expect anything, including being hit, with Esther nobody knew. The deep blue eyes were staring back at him in disbelief, meanwhile the female lips trembled as if at any moment a word will be pronounced, but it never happened, instead she touched her lips as if everything was unreal.

Her silence only fueled the urge of Abel who kissed her again, he just had to. He placed his hand on her cheek and the other on her neck; he was quite decided, while Esther was betrayed by all of her emotions. She wanted to slap him away for being so bold, but felt she could not do it, his lips provided her with a delicious feeling that she couldn't ignore, her mind was confused, Esther never imagined that something like this could happen but could not prevent to enjoy it.

Her tense lips relaxed and welcomed Abel's lips with insecure and fearful movements, but they were taking strength as she thought less in the situation; her fingers intertwined in the silver hair, which was still wet. A couple of minutes later their lips parted to get some air, and then continued the kiss with more depth and confidence until their tongues touched, a small moan rumbled in Esther's chest. After a while Abel's lips traced a path from the girl's mouth to her neck, tasting the smooth and white skin, his hands baring her shoulders that were sheltered in the blanket. Kissing the base of her neck and collarbone he went toward her right shoulder where he bit her softly before sliding the straps of the chemise and sport bra she wore.

-Father...

- Call me Abel, please - he whispered against the red-haired's skin; it felt weird to being called "Father" in that situation. Then she returned to reality and got a little tense.

¿_Is this right?,_ she asked herself as she recalled the optional celibacy within the Vatican. The Crusnik's lips stopped moving and then he pulled away from her. The nun looked at the fire before deciding on speak.

- Is this... a sin? - She touched her neck where lingered the pleasurable sensation of his kisses - ¿is this a right thing? - He sighed.

-mmm ... well indeed Esther, the... lust is a deadly sin, but this... I think there are worse things - his voice and his eyes darkened a bit, thinking of his past plagued by war and death - whether it is right or not, that is up to you - He looked at her straight in the eye, waiting for a reaction, a movement, a response and she just nodded nicely weighing every word for a few minutes as her gaze flickered between the fireplace and her hands. She looked and sighed before touching his shoulder through the sheet, their eyes met and she smiled sliding her trembling hand towards the center Abel's chest. No further confirmation was needed; they kissed back with some less delicacy. Actually there were worse sins than this, the desire was simply an expression of the nature of the human body and being the body so beautiful and perfect, there could be nothing wrong with the expression of desire, ¿right?

He moved closer to her, pressing his chest against Esther's breasts, while the girl stepped back a few inches, he was almost insinuating that she should lay down on the carpet and blanket. She hesitated, preferring to cling closer to him as she kissed him, but ended up lying on her back in the blanket, removing the sheet from Abel's shoulders in the process. His body was obviously pale, thin but athletic and ripped muscles could be seen just enough to make him as attractive as possible. The small hands Esther roamed over the skin, feeling a tickling sensation on her palms along with a few scars on his skin. It was extremely nice to have that body above her, so close, still so warm and soft; she was betting that her cheeks were totally pink.

Abel's hands focused their touch on the arms of Esther, then her waist above the wet clothes and finally into the sensitive skin of her thighs, eliciting a few gasps from her. The curious fingers ventured beneath the chemise to caress her belly, then a little further up almost to her breasts and next descending back to the inner side of her tights . He kissed her on the lips and stared at her for a moment before speaking.

- ¿Do you feel comfortable? - His voice was deep and slightly husky, one could tell that he was not really focused on talking; he was trying to not support the full weight of his body on the red haired girl also trying to provide her with delight by touching her thighs.

- Yes - She spoke softly as if she were completely breathless.

- Perfect - Abel whispered in her ear making his hand slowly ascend to the underwear of the young woman making her gasp in surprise, and then began to caress her in her intimate area. To her the world had to be on fire, it definitely was; a sudden heat wave took over her caused by the bold movements of the man, however she felt very embarrassed; nobody had ever touched her that way although it was undeniably pleasant. She bit her lip hard trying to be quiet as possible and not moaning loud - ¿How does it feel?¿huh? - Abel asked, kissing her neck, she could only respond with a muffled moan. - Very well - He said with self satisfaction before increasing the pressure and the pace of his ministrations; He wanted to give her all the pleasure he could.

A few moments later of have started to touching her in such a manner he stopped suddenly - mmm ... I think this is getting in the way, ¿Don't you agree? - Abel said holding the lower part of pink chemise between his fingers, she hesitated but nodded. He took it off slowly and carefully knowing that if he hurried much, he could bother his dearest - That's it - he smiled at the end of removing the garment and put it aside. Their bodies were really accompanied now, skin over skin, and even though they were not completely naked it was a complete delight just being together that way. By the bold way that Abel was touching Esther's slender body, she knew they were going "all the way" and she desired it but...

- ¿Can we move to bed?, please - She asked awkwardly. She didn't wanted her first time to be on the dirty carpet of a hotel, at least in the bed it would be different.

- Of course, if that makes you feel better, it's ok. - He took her in his arms along with the blanket beneath her and lifted Esther up to carry her towards the bed and put her down in the comfortable mattress. He sighed before speaking - I'm so lucky - he smiled when he lied down besides her. He kissed Esther's collarbone and touched her flat tummy that had some scars from past missions, but it did not diminish her beauty, because with each garment that it was removed, it was revealed to him a little more of her hidden beauty, so he wanted to remove all of her clothes starting with her bra. He removed it in the same way as the chemise (with some cooperation from the girl) and when it was finally removed she covered herself with her arms getting very flushed. - You're too beautiful to cover yourself - Abel attempted to dissuade her fondly by rubbing her arms until he succeeded and stared at her -See, you're beautiful.

- No, I have scars and I am very pale and skinny - she said unenthusiastically

- That's not true - again he attacked her neck then descending he kissed the space between her breasts, later he paid attention to each of them kissing the rosy peaks of her round breasts ,and of course he obtained some exciting noises from her; then fondled her abdomen paying special attention to the star-shaped birthmark she had. At that point he could not stand it any more, Abel wanted to make her his, she was so divine and desirable-Beautiful ... -

He took off his underwear and then stripped her of her panties; the anticipation was killing him. He positioned himself between the feminine legs, separating them from each other and returned to caress her body completely.

- Ab ... - Esther's was going to protest but the Crusnik didn't let her finish

-you'll be fine, I promise. It hurts a little at first, but ... you'll see. - For the umpteenth time lips came together while Abel entered her gently and the young woman stirred restless; it clearly hurt, but was bearable to some extent. He stroked her cheek - Everything ... will be fine.

The initial rhythm of his movements was very slow and cautious, besides being kind to the girl, he wanted her to be comfortable with the new intrusion to her body and with the deep sense of intimacy that involved being together. Esther hugged him strongly, she felt extremely vulnerable, and it was added to all the new emotions that born from sharing something so intimate with another person; but besides being overwhelmed she was amazed at how _well_ she could begin to feel and how quickly the pain was gone. She even wished him to move a little faster but she didn't know how to express it. She decided to put her legs around his waist hoping that he understood the meaning behind this action and lucky for her it was like that. Abel gave free rein to his passion, making grow his own pleasure and the girl's; it had been so long since he had felt that way and surprisingly did not feel troubled by desiring Esther, because if he thought of it he could be undecided about this since there were many factors against this special moment.

And when it had only passed a few minutes of their passionate union, Esther felt that she could not stand the feeling of tension in her lower belly, it was unlike anything she had experienced before, therefore her body was reacting naturally to the provided stimulation, her pulse was sky high, her back and hips arched a little and not to mention her agitated breathing.

- Abel ... - she whispered before whimpering in pleased manner and sank her fingernails into the white skin of her lover. He kissed her with the greatest desire that his feverish body allowed him and Esther's world exploded in colors in front of her eyes as a wave of pleasure ran through her small body, filling her with the most wonderful feeling, also there was a long moan muffled by the kiss; clearly she was having her first orgasm. The way that Esther reacted in that moment drove the man at the peak of his arousal making his face contort into a grimace of pleasure, it was the culmination of his satisfactory union with that beautiful woman, who lay with her eyes half closed and immersed in the ecstasy of the moment.

He stared at her for a few seconds and he thought she definitely had to be the most beautiful woman in the world; her bright and attractive aura was even more stunning after the intimacy they had shared, it was something that even he could not explain, but in truth, as he had said before, he was very lucky, very lucky of having her, of being able to admire and adore her in that very moment. Without saying a word he lay down besides her, putting his ear close to the feminine chest, where the heart was still pounding hard and hugged her but before he covered both of their bodies with a blanket. She ran her hands fondly through his disheveled hair a few times until she could not resist having her eyes open anymore and doze off, however Abel almost lulled to sleep with Esther's heart sounds...

In the next morning, Esther waked up and opened her eyes slowly , still she felt tired and wanted to sleep, but when she was going to turn her body something heavy on her torso stopped her, of course, Abel still had part of his body lying over the girl's. He was sleeping peacefully with his hair spread in all directions, he looked calm and sweet and the young woman smiled and then sighed deeply.

No doubt this was something she would never forget, it had been very special in every possible way and she had never felt so beautiful in her life, she only felt really attractive when she realized that someone like Abel desired her and considered her beautiful, it raised her self-esteem and made the red haired smile a little more. Visibly blushed, she remembered the previous night and how she had felt an immeasurable desire towards him and how she had been carried away by the situation, but it all was because the lascivious and unstoppable flame that born inside of her. Lust was by far the _most delicious_ sin she had tasted, not even gluttony could be compared with it, and for that reason she would wait for Abel to wake up, then she was going to make him promise one thing, one thing that she may not be able to ask anyone else besides him; to have a magical night together once again...

* * *

_**now.. please tell me what do you think -.- please please hehehe leave a review even if you didn't like it LOL It's like my payment for writing this kind of ..things :) The hardest thing is writing about Abel, he's kind of complicated -.- **_  
_**See you later :D**_


End file.
